


Shades

by curlsandblueyes



Series: Wonder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sexuality Crisis, Multi, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Remadora, Remadora Family, Ronks, Sexuality Crisis, Sexuality discussion, Tedoire, everybody lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandblueyes/pseuds/curlsandblueyes
Summary: Teddy discovers something about his best mate and himself.
Relationships: OC/OC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819237
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Teddy didn’t know what to expect when Johnny had nervously asked him to meet him at the Quidditch pitch. It was frigid at the beginning of February and Teddy pulled his scarf around him tighter to stave off the chill. He hoped whatever it was that Johnny would be quick about it so they could head back and thaw out in the Great Hall before dinner.

He threw a quick warming charm over himself when he entered the tented stadium entrance. He rubbed his hands and looked around the empty space, “Johnny?”

He heard a crash from the Hufflepuff changing rooms and hurried down. Johnny was groaning and rubbing at the back of his head. The school protective gear was strewn over the floor. 

“Blimey mate, you okay?” Teddy asked picking up the fallen gear.

“Fine, just seeing two of you - you can’t morph a second head can you?”

Teddy opened his mouth and Johnny threw up his hand waving it, “Wait. I don’t want to know. That’d be too weird.”

Teddy laughed shutting the locker and helped his friend to sit on a bench. Johnny was still rubbing at the back of his head and he winced passing over the base of his skull.

“Let me see,” Teddy said pulling at Johnny’s collar to get a good look.

“I-it’s fine! D-don’t—“

“Nonsense. If you’re bleeding and Madame Pomfrey found out it’d be my fault first,” Teddy chuckled swatting Johnny’s hand away.

There was no blood, just a small welt, but the back of Johnny’s neck had turned pink and warm. Teddy frowned. Had he gotten a concussion? Or was there internal damage? He peeked over at Johnny’s face which was bright red with his eyes frozen forward. 

“Are you okay mate? There’s no bleeding but you’re awfully red - and you feel kinda warm,” Teddy said placing the palm of one hand on Johnny’s forehead and the other on his own. 

Then without warning Teddy saw Johnny grow closer and was startled, “Joh-?”

But he never finished as Johnny pressed his lips hard against his own. Teddy felt his own face blush profusely and his hair was most certainly scarlet. 

The hand on Johnny’s forehead caught at the back of the blonde’s neck and he braced himself back against the bench to keep from toppling over. Teddy’s eyes were open but he could see Johnny’s were screwed shut tightly. 

Hesitant at first, he closed his eyes and gently applied pressure. Johnny gasped and Teddy relaxed before Johnny moved back in, this time at angle and deepened the kiss. 

It seemed like ages, but at the same time a split second when Johnny finally pulled away and opened his eyes. Teddy was blinking rapidly, hand raising to his lips, face and hair red. 

They were both stunned. Johnny inhaled sharply as reality snapped back and he dug his face into his hands.

“ _Merlin’s beard what have I done?!_ ”

Teddy shook his head and leaned forward placing a hand on Johnny’s shoulder, “Mate, it’s- .”

Except his friend flinched away from the contact and Teddy bit his lip as he listened to him bemoan, “So stupid! I can’t believe I did that? What’s wrong with me?!”

“Oi, you shut up!”

Johnny looked up, shocked and eyes wide, “W-what?”

“I said shut it. You’re not stupid mate. I’m not angry. There’s nothing wrong with you, so don’t bloody say that!” Teddy snapped.

“But I-?”

“Kissed me? And?”

Johnny swallowed and Teddy grew conscious of the new territory he had just stepped into. He coughed into his hand and scrunched up his nose as he concentrated on turning his hair back to blue. Johnny looked down at his hands and Teddy reached back out to squeeze his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ted. I shouldn’t have done that. I invaded your personal space and I took advantage of the moment. I’m really sorry, mate.”

Teddy shrugged, “It’s okay, Johnny. Really. Woulda been no different if you were trying to kiss Vanessa or whatever. I promise you, I’m not angry. Just - surprised, I suppose.”

Johnny nodded, but didn’t look entirely convinced. Teddy frowned at him and watched Johnny play with a thread on the sleeve of his robes.

“Do you - fancy me?” Teddy asked softly.

Johnny’s face, if possible, grew even more red with embarrassment. He shrugged, head bobbing between a nod and a shake.

“I- I don’t know. I think I do. You’re my best mate. I’m comfortable with you. I- I do love you, but I guess I never really thought if it was _that_ kind of love,” Johnny mumbled.

Teddy nodded taking it in and leaned back on the bench, “Anyone you think you actually fancy? Cause sounds to me that you love me like I love you and Vanessa.”

“You really wanna hear me talk about other guys? Romantically?”

“You have to listen to me talk about Victoire all the time,” Teddy grinned, waving his hand.

“Touché,” Johnny said and they both laughed.

Teddy sat up straight and punched Johnny’s arm, “Well come on then! Tell me! Who’s the bloke?”

“Mortimer Wood,” Johnny said with a tight lip smile.

“Mo? Really?” Teddy asked with a surprised smile.

Johnny nodded with a smaller, giddy smile stretching his lips, “Yeah. I heard Bonnie Finnigan telling Jane Herschel the other day that he had just broken up with that Ravenclaw beater, can’t remember his name - anyway, pretty much fancied him since I made the team in second year.”

Teddy tried to remember Johnny’s first year on the team. He was a very good flyer by all means, taking the only open Hufflepuff Chaser position, and supporting the team to many victories. They won the Cup last year, but if Teddy remembered correctly...

“Didn’t you - throw the quaffle in his face and break his nose last year?” 

Johnny moaned and threw his face back into his hands, shaking his head, “Don’t remind me!”

Teddy burst out laughing holding his stomach and falling over the bench. Johnny threw a stray shin guard at him, laughing himself and Teddy howled harder. 

“It’s not funny you git! I felt absolutely horrible!” Johnny said though he was smiling ear to ear.

Teddy remembered. Gryffindor had won the match and Johnny had taken Mortimer to the hospital wing. Both Teddy’s father, who was Head of Gryffindor House, and Johnny’s father, Professor MacMillian, Head of Hufflepuff House, admired the the good sportsmanship. Teddy imagined it had nothing to do with the match now and more to do with Johnny feeling awful over breaking the nose of the boy he fancied. Teddy gasped for air and wiped at the tears in his eyes as he moved back up onto the bench.

“Tell your dad?” Teddy asked.

Johnny nodded with a warm smile, “Both him and mum support me. Which is bloody wonderful but besides you - no one else really knows.”

“Gonna tell Ness?” Teddy asked.

“Yeah, at some point,” Johnny shrugged.

Teddy looked down at his watch and noticed it was a fifteen minutes till dinner time. He stood up and brushed at the knees of his robes, “Almost dinner time. Should get going before both our father’s deduct any points. Plus I’m gonna need to be on your dad’s good side if I hope to pass that potions exam tomorrow. Dreading it now.”

Johnny chuckled as Teddy shuddered, standing up and grabbing his own black-gold scarf. He wrapped it around his neck and Teddy turned to go but Johnny grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Ted... why did you - kiss me back?” 

Teddy’s hair started to turn purple as it headed for pink but he shook out the color. He grinned and scratched the back of his head, “Was that your first kiss?”

Johnny blushed again looking down and nodded. Teddy shrugged.

“Well — was it bad?”

“No...”

“Good. Now let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes, then a huge grin broke across his face and he slung his arm across Teddy’s shoulders.

“Thanks Ted. Still best mates?”

“Was there ever doubt?”


	2. Chapter Two

Teddy laid on a bench in the greenhouse, one arm behind his head and throwing his wand into the air and catching it. Victoire hummed beside him at the table she was currently working at. She was busy looking from her textbook to the plant she was taking care of in front of her.

“Vic?”

“Hmm?”

Teddy swallowed nervously, afraid of her reaction but determined to be honest. He hoped she wouldn’t be too upset about it and was prepared to do whatever it took to it up to her if she was. He took a deep breath...

“Johnny kissed me yesterday.”

She stopped humming and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst, but when he opened his eyes she was smiling back at him.

“I know,” she said.

“You know?” Teddy asked sitting straight up at the same time his wand came crashing down onto his head, instead of into his hand.

She giggled and his stomach did that little flip-flop it did whenever she did something cute. She reached down and picked up his wand handing it to him, “Johnny already told me this morning in Muggle Studies.”

“R-really?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And you’re not upset?”

Victoire bit her lip and Teddy had this sinking sensation that she really was upset, but then she shrugged, “No. I’m not. Well, maybe a little at first, but Johnny explained to me what happened. I think it’s very sweet that you tried to make his first kiss special. I bet he was really scared. Seems to me he’s just happy you haven’t stopped being best mates.”

Teddy let out a breath of relief and stood up hugging her, “Thank you, darling.”

Victoire blushed but squeezed him back, “ _De rien, mon cheri._ ”

His heart fluttered stupidly against his ribcage when she spoke in French. He pulled back smiling at her and cupping her face. She smiled and leaned up on her toes kissing him and he pulled her face closer.

“Also, thank you. For being honest and telling me, it means so much,” she mumbled against his lips.

“Of course,” he said kissing her cheek and she spun back on the stool returning to her Herbology homework.

Teddy reclined back on the bench twisting his fingers through a vine of some premature devils snare. He watched as they lazily snaked around his hand. The vines shied away from the silver rings on his ring, middle and thumb finger as they caught the midday sunlight. He could hear the scratching of Victoire’s quill, the snoring of Mandrake saplings in their pots and the chatter of students in the hall. He closed his eyes, reclining his head and let the devils snare tickle his wrist as a sleepy state fell over him.

“Did you like the kiss?” Victoire asked.

“What?” Teddy asked snapped from his lazy daydreaming.

“I asked if you liked the kiss,” she said not turning to face him.

“Just now? Yeah, every kiss with you is-.”

“Galloping gargoyles you can be so thick - I’m talking about with Johnny. Did you like the kiss?” She asked and he could hear her rolling her eyes.

Teddy felt a little surge of panic. Was this a trick question? If he answered no would she assume he was just telling her what she wanted to hear and therefore assume he lied? But if he answered yes would this trigger the jealous and upset reaction he had been fearing?

“Teddy? Hullo? Still there? _Teddy_? Edward Remus Lupin!”

“Oi, not that name!” He growled.

“Oh, he’s alive. Beginning to wonder if those nargles Miss Luna talks about were real,” she huffed.

“I - I don’t know Vic. What do you want me to say?” He asked hotly.

“I want you to be honest,” she said back just as hotly.

Was it a bad kiss?

No. He didn’t hate it. He didn’t dislike it. It just wasn’t - there. The same heart jumping, stomach flipping and head in the clouds feeling he got when he kissed Victoire. But it wasn’t necessarily the fact that Johnny was a boy. In fact, it wasn’t that at all. He hadn’t found himself adversed to kissing a guy. But it just wasn’t someone he fancied. Johnny was attractive, so was Vanessa, but Teddy had feelings that ran a little deeper for Victoire than anyone else. He cared about her because she was Victoire. Not because she was a boy or a girl. Just his Vic.

He explained to her his thoughts about it. She listened patiently and with no hint of judgement and at the end she simply smiled and shrugged, “Sounds like your pansexual.”

“Huh?”

“You’re attracted to people you have an emotional connection to. It’s nice, and it’s even nicer to know the one person is me.”

She beamed at him, freckles against pink cheeks and blonde hair falling from behind her ears. She opened her clear blue-green eyes which glittered happily. Teddy couldn’t stop the pathetic grin splitting his cheeks and darker blue color of content seeping from his roots.

“Edward your hair.”


End file.
